


Kylux: Alien Aphrodisiacs

by littlemissbaphomet



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alien Flora & Fauna, Alien Planet, Aliens Made Them Do It, Aphrodisiacs, Clothed Sex, M/M, Mind Control, Mind Manipulation, Partial Mind Control, Verbal Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:47:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 19
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27041485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlemissbaphomet/pseuds/littlemissbaphomet
Summary: Dr. Hux and his hunky lab assistant Ben Solo encounter something not of this world.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren
Kudos: 16
Collections: Kylux Stuck Inside Week 2020





	Kylux: Alien Aphrodisiacs

**Author's Note:**

> Content warning: mature M/M intimate scenes, animated virus images, non-con due to the nature of alien spore trope. Over tagged just to be safe. Verbal abuse tag due to Hux being haughty in one scene.

This video is age restricted and not intended for audiences under 18.

[Link to video on BaphometSims YouTube channel](https://youtu.be/wKm7PAPu6L)


End file.
